Natural Embrace
by omegafire17
Summary: Some time after their relationship began, after proving herself to Akamaru, Tamaki moved in with her lover and his partner. Now though, after long preparing herself, she's set to see just how wild Kiba can be with her, especially with permission given, even if on the first time. TamakiXKiba Lemon, Rated M.
1. Part I

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto franchise, nor any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** M

 **The summary itself is basically all you need to know; enjoy.**

* * *

 _Home_

 _Nighttime_

"Ahh" Tamaki breathed, stepping out of the bathroom.

"What's with you? It's just a shower."

She just smiled, half-turning around, hands on her orange bathrobe, "Yes, it is just a shower" she teased to Kiba, who was lying sprawled on the bed. "Doesn't mean I can't enjoy it or anything."

Kiba chuckled, looking back up at the ceiling, hands behind his head- sideways across his stomach/waist, Akamaru lay dozing. "Yeah well, I didn't mean anything by it either" he said, shrugging. "After all, what kind of grief can I give over little quirks? Even yours?"

"That's mean" Tamaki called, completely playful; he just grunted, but hiding a grin (unlike her). "After all, it's not like you're getting back at me, dog boy."

He raised his head, confused but going with it. "Why would I need to get back at you right now?" he asked, smirking. "Can you tell me that, cat girl?"

"Oh I don't know" she answered, having to suppress laughter at his tone. "Perhaps for having walked in on you naked."

Kiba's entire body jerked for a moment, hard enough that Akamaru was jolted awake, a small growl at this before he registered things. Kiba's cheeks were turning reddish, struggling with himself, so he didn't answer - meanwhile, Akamaru glanced at her, seeming to give off an impression of 'Oh, _this_ ', and promptly moved off the bed.

"Hey! Akamaru!"

This time Akamaru ignored his partner, but there was a small 'too late' smirk- seemingly anyway.

Tamaki giggled, bending down onto her knees, gently rubbing at Akamaru's body (he liked that). "Your partner's quite easy to tease" she whispered to him, playful. "All I need do is say certain words out of the blue, and he freaks."

Having his ears rubbed, Akamaru didn't react as far as she could see, but she knew he'd heard.

Even softer: "Think you can leave us alone now, Akamaru?" she breathed to him, slightly buried in his fur. "Please?"

Akamaru turned to look at her... and if she interpreted his expression right, from the way his muzzle and eyes were set, it's what Kiba called 'you owe me'...

Tamaki understood that; Akamaru had slowly become 'resigned' to their relationship after she'd proven herself, but he still tended to be resistant to leaving them alone, and only more time would change that. "Treats?" she asked, but no reaction on Akamaru's part. "Belly rub? Playing all day tomorrow?"

A slight reaction; getting there, but not enough yet.

"Few days of play?" she whispered, curious, before Akamaru suddenly licked her nose. "Oh- heh, looks like we're agreed" she said gently, giving him an extra-good rub behind his ears, as well as along his belly. "Thank you, Akamaru."

He put on the tough act, suddenly moving away from her and out of the bedroom (perhaps even out of the house), but she still felt pleased; it took him some effort to resist her affections. After all, partner to Kiba or not, he's still a canine and liked when he's treated as the top dog - not unlike cats, who always acted like they're the most important things in the world, hehehe.

Standing up just as carefully, Tamaki glanced back at Kiba-

-who was _trying_ to look at her flatly, sitting up and arms crossed. "'Naked'?" he groused, redness gone, except for his facial markings of course. "Seriously? You just _had_ to say that, Tamaki?"

Hands behind her back, she just smiled. "It worked, didn't it Kiba?" she asked in a softer tone.

"...mmh."

Tamaki moved closer; Kiba didn't object when she sat down, if still trying to look 'groused', while she wasn't facing him yet but still looking straight at him. "It was only meant as a tease anyway" she continued easily, tracing a finger upon the sheets. "We both know better about me doing such a thing."

"Right now, there's not a chance you would" Kiba said, a bit short before gaining an interested look, aimed at her rather than representing such on his part. "But later if we got _comfortable_ , then perhaps. Isn't that right?"

Her heart beat faster at the bold words, but she smiled. "Maybe" Tamaki breathed.

Kiba slowly sighed, laying back down with a flop and rubbing a hand through his hair- no longer quite as short and growing into a different style, nearly slicked back. "What does it take to embarrass you, Tamaki?" he asked, genuinely (and somewhat teasingly) exasperated, looking at her. "Seriously, a cat girl like you... the worst I've seen you do is pause, maybe blush one or more times, but that's it."

Feeling for him, Tamaki got closer- she moved her legs sideways in the process, making it so they're visible. Kiba noticed - by intention, the bathrobe's short enough to show off her legs - but mostly looked at her, particularly when she traced her fingers over his hand.

"Well maybe that's just who I am, Kiba" she offered, gentle. "When it comes to words, I hardly falter at all even on the most surprising stuff. With you though, it's actions; when you know there's something you gotta do, you jump on it right away dog boy."

A small raised eyebrow. "So... that's why you can surprise me with words?" he asked carefully.

"Probably."

"Then by that logic, Tamaki," Kiba continued, voice growing naturally-cocky as he sat up, she adjusting. "If I physically teased you, you might turn into a quivering pile of mush, perhaps even have your face turn red."

Liking where this was going, Tamaki smirked. "Is that an invitation?" she drew out, tapping his nose, which worked for him (the gleam gave it away). "Because if necessary, I can play a good schoolgirl type for your wild self to devour."

By this point, they were fairly close. " _Way_ too easy" Kiba stated, but with a grin. "That'd be good for stroking ego, but beyond the first time where's the fun in it? Especially your just having to just take it; I doubt that'd be satisfying, Tamaki."

"Probably not" she teased back, giggling; he could probably feel her breath now. "Not that you wouldn't enjoy that stroked ego, as would I. Still, I quite like the idea of changing it up a lot, if that's what you mean."

This time Kiba didn't reply, but was too busy looking at her in this moment - after all, they're very close to each other on a bed, alone, and she's wearing a bathrobe. Even without looking it's nearly impossible to miss the situation's implications, and she didn't think it's escaping them- herself included, since she'd thought of all this ahead of time.

Kiba's act gradually dissolved, and he let out a small breath. "For all our talk though, we aren't that far" he breathed, strangely quiet. "Unless we were to jump each other in passion right now, or whatever."

Slowly/gently, Tamaki touched her fingers to his hair, the other hand staying on his- he moved slightly at the touch but let it go on. "Well that's just how it is" she assured, softer. "Some would jump each other, while others would wait for the right moment, all with different reasons. So long as both parties agree, any way is fine."

"Like us having this moment" he noted, but with a little smile. "Is that a yes?"

"Depends on what we want" she whispered, before she cupped his cheeks in both hands.

The entire time, he noticed that she's moving slow, gentle, and all that- so when she kissed him, purely soft and not-at-all passionate, he was prepared. Kiba's hands moved over her back, one toying with her hair after a time while the other rubbed in circles, returning the kiss in the same way. As it went on, Tamaki scooched closer and closer, enough to lean her chest against his somewhat - having felt that pressure in their hugs before, he didn't react at all other than to hold her closer. Like this she could've settled her legs on either side of him, but wearing a bathrobe she refrained from doing so... least for now...

Somewhere along the line they pulled away, just a bit - Kiba seemed to look at her, mouth working.

"You wouldn't mind" he ventured, having a side-smile. "However, I don't know how far you're willing to go, Tamaki. Potentially anyway."

"Before I answer that, tell me your own willingness, Kiba" Tamaki whispered, slightly teasing.

"Heh" Kiba breathed, slightly amused before it faded. "Well honestly, I've noticed your figure since we first met- not that it was the _only_ thing I noticed of course, yet still."

She hummed, smirking a little. "So bold, but that's not an answer."

"Yeah yeah. Well on occasion... I've had some thoughts about your figure, and interest to do more than think about it on occasion, plus all the stuff we already do, but that's all I'm gonna say."

Denying her any real details as a tease- figures, but despite that she knew he's sincere, subtly saying he'd do whatever he felt like doing. Internally, she thought it's a good thing she'd prepared herself well in advance, knowing the unpredictable-yet-charming advances he could come up with, such as that- yet even with such, he'd also restrain himself from going too far or forcing himself on her.

"Good enough dog boy, _barely_ " Tamaki teased back. "As for my willingness-"

Kiba's look became subtly intent, grip reflecting that - in that same moment she felt excited, knowing what's next depended entirely upon her answer.

"-for right now?" she whispered. "I'm sitting next to you in a bathrobe, without any concern. I think it says I'm flexible."

His reaction flickered, being affected _and_ trying to look like he isn't. "Okay" Kiba said in an oddly-stilted tone, but she attributed that to the denying-her-his-reactions angle. "But anything you know _won't_ happen cat girl?"

"Well as far as _right now_ , I don't feel any limits, but the moment might change that."

His expression continued to flicker, trying hard not to imagine the implications - when Kiba said nothing though, Tamaki noted he's really serious, possibly even struggling. "You don't have to hold back" she told him seriously, to this small confusion. "If you want to imagine me like that, or us _involved_ , and/or boast about things, you can. You're allowed to do that, you know."

A bit flat-footed, Kiba leaned extra close for awhile, trying to determine her seriousness; she didn't move. "I thought it'd bother you, like if you wanted something more 'romantic' just in case."

"We've been discussing potential intimacy, dog boy" she said, poking his chest several times, to his small jolt. "Yet even ignoring that, does it look like it bothers me? Or that I want something traditionally romantic?"

Kiba gave her a small look. "And again, you prove to be very odd" he said, unable to hide the respect. "You just _had_ to be a cat girl. Of all the other women I could've been involved with-"

"-there aren't other women, dog boy" Tamaki replied, easing back into a teasing tone. "There's just me."

Kiba managed to get out "How challenging" before he'd pulled her in - hard enough that she had to steady her hands against his chest - and kissed her- she didn't mind either part at all.

...

When he'd said they hadn't gotten far, he meant it; they'd gone through the whole kiss scale (including tongues), held each other close, and did teases along common areas on their bodies. So the level of intimacy they're discussing was new, and no amount of his boasts nor her teases would make up for that fact- not that it'd stop them though.

"Before, I told you I wasn't experienced that much" Tamaki whispered to him in-between kisses. "Is that true for you, Kiba?"

He took a moment, mostly to catch his breath before he got back into their little kisses. "Have you seen a naked human body at all? If not for real, then at least in illustrations?"

"Rarely, sure."

Kiba smirked a little - using exact words he sees; not bad. He's not falling for it, but not bad.

"Then we're roughly the same there" he admitted, rubbing along her back - Tamaki seemed to move in surprise, as if she'd been expecting a boast. "As part of my ninja training for weak areas and such, I've seen the same thing Tamaki, even if it was general rather than detailed. Other than that, I had little interest until I got older, and even then it was no more than your average guy- and probably not even _that_ sometimes."

She briefly pulled back, just enough to look at him.

"I probably would've boasted were this anything else" Kiba answered, keeping the smirk. "But when we became a thing, I indirectly admitted I'm no expert at romance. I'm not gonna boast when I've got no ground to stand on at all, because I've got standards."

Tamaki gave a small giggle, which even continued during the next kiss even- that felt weird but kinda good. "Too busy having fun with Akamaru?" she teased a little, and it took him a moment to figure that's her answer to his 'previous' previous statement.

Just when he opened his mouth to answer 'yes', she kissed him deeper than before- he wanted to struggle, but those sensations were _so good_ so he returned the favor instead. It went on awhile, which worked for both of them while he surprised Tamaki by tightly pulling her against him, enough that she was probably feeling a little squished- for a moment anyway. When they broke apart, they needed to catch their breath... a lot of which he felt up close, and she probably did too...

Looking at each other, Kiba gave her a little side-grin. "Well, so we've both seen the opposite sex naked, sorta" he said, teasing in his own way. "But right now I think you're a little ahead on the touch angle, cat girl."

Tamaki glanced down for a moment - her hands had been on his chest for the last stretch of time - but she returned the side-grin. "You know, ever since I came out of the shower, I was wondering why you weren't shirtless dog boy" she teased back, a little more intense (oh _yes_ ). "It would've been the perfect way to entice me."

His heart was beating faster, but man is that a good thing.

"Is it enticing you now?" Kiba challenged a little, waggling his eyebrows. "Wanna have me do a little sexy strip-show? Or would you rather just throw it off yourself?"

The intensity in her eyes increased- heh, and he'd already been hooked.

"Don't mind if I do" Tamaki whispered-

-in what seemed like an instant, her hands moved from over his chest to under his shirt.

Her touch sent a rush through his body, partly from surprise yet he made some sort-of approving sound... Tamaki noticed if a small glance was any indication, but kept focus otherwise. She took several seconds to linger over his muscles before seizing his shirt and pulling up, not quite gentle or rough- he raised his hands to oblige her anyway, and none too soon had she 'forced' it off his body. Once this happened, her hands were back on his chest, and he looked at Tamaki half-expecting her to be 'eating' his chest like it's eye-candy... which he can't say wouldn't be one of the greatest sights ever. "What, a little bit awed over there?" he teased, grinning.

Tamaki deigned to glance at him, smirking. "You enticed me into 'intense mode', Kiba" she whispered, tone really going with her eyes. "If you want me in an 'awed' mode, you're gonna have to work hard for it."

All but challenging him- his favorite kind. "Yeah and how will I accomplish that, Tamaki?"

"Show me how I'm supposed to act."

Gah, great... she chose _now_ to pull that card! Easy for her to say, given that she'd (potentially) be in awe of his chest, while right now he's got nothing 'big' to admire about her, save her overall beauty and her legs. The former is so cliche it's not funny, even if he managed to do it without sounding sappy _and_ even if she were flattered- though she probably still want him to say such a thing, just so she could hold it against him. Not happening obviously, and while he didn't _mind_ the look of her legs, being 'awed' was a little much... admiring sure but not 'awed'; that'd just seem silly.

 _"Not that I'm surprised"_ Kiba thought, inwardly respecting. _"She pushes me that way, which is just the way I like it."_

Okay, so pushing her for an 'awed' reaction isn't feasible right now, but maybe later.

As he had those last thoughts, Tamaki moved her hands over his chest in small motions, sending thrills through his body with all intention. He did his best to show it's nothing special, deny her satisfaction as a little tease, but she smirked and began pressing her fingernails against his skin- not too hard, but he nearly hitched several times (her nail sensations were a 'weakness' of his). In return, Kiba kissed her hard again, much to her surprise - of course she liked it, but it also deprived her of visually seeing his reactions, so a point for him now. Despite this, Tamaki hummed against their kiss and returned it in that special way of hers... oh yes, the way she held him too is all good...

Still, not wanting her to be having all the fun, Kiba moved his hands...

Tamaki reacted a little; his hands moved up and down her sides, every now and then veer a little too close to the sides of her chest, which was impossible to miss. During a little break, she broke apart to breathe while he did the same... "Impatient, are we, Kiba?" she whispered in his ear, which really tempted to set him off.

"Hey, it's not like I just grabbed them."

"True, but you wanted to."

"Grrr..."

She just hummed, still in his ear before she kissed it to his surprise- which _really_ increased when she licked behind it. "I suppose" Tamaki drew out, but he got the distinct impression she's enjoying this even more. "Go ahead."

Heart beating faster from her act, Kiba nonetheless knew he's gonna enjoy this too, every second of it. "Fine, fine" he breathed, sounding like he's grumbling, but secretly grinning-

-which got even bigger when he did his move.

Surprisingly she didn't squeak or anything, but the reactive 'jump' still happened- kinda came with 'suddenly' pressing his palms against her chest, covered-via-bathrobe or not. Her breath came a little heavier (as did his), but Tamaki still looked at him with that oh-so-intense look that made his blood pound excitedly, lips set in a pleased smirk. Just as she moved closer, his instincts pushed him forward and took her lips in a sudden 'attack'- and then before she could react beyond that, pretty much shoved his tongue inside her mouth. She made a sound he couldn't place, hands gripping the back of his head, but then her tongue began to move over his... this made things so great like you wouldn't believe! The entire time, his hands moved over her chest every which way, the pressure alone sure to send thrills through her.

It soon turned into one of those sessions where you're 'lost' in the pleasure yet not really, and the only sounds were breathing, little groans, and similar such stuff. Kiba didn't try to keep track of how long they kissed, ran his hands over her chest, or her finding new ways to tug at his hair/tweak his chest... but it sure as hell _felt_ like awhile. Not that it was perfect or anything; more than once he accidentally bumped her forehead with his, moving a little too fast, but luckily she barely seemed to mind. Plus in his excitement, by accident of course, his fingernails had started to grow claws and his teeth became sharper... which as you can imagine, would've caused issues if she hadn't caught this in time.

"I-" Kiba tried to say, but too busy catching his breath; he was a little furious at himself for allowing that to happen. But before he could mentally rant and/or humble himself to apologize - which he _would've_ for the latter, despite the effort - Tamaki lifted his head with her fingers, smirking at him a tiny bit.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're going into heat, Kiba" she whispered, real intense like-

-which despite him being all for, her comment made him scowl slightly, if faked. "You do know better, Tamaki" he said, breath heavy. "That's for female animals only, mammals especially."

Tamaki's look grew lidded, smirk becoming a little side-grin; gah he fell for it, but least this time she didn't comment. Instead she glanced down at her body, his hands lingering on her chest (kept doing little motions) - seconds passed, both of them having the same heaviness-of-breath, before she looked back at him.

"Well I probably am in heat, in spirit at least" she whispered, almost tantalizing. "If I had a cat tail, it'd be rising right now."

If there was ever a thing to entice him, that's probably one of the biggest - within seconds he'd kissed her hard, hands moving over her chest even more forcefully. Tamaki's sounds were all approval and pleasure- he would've lost track again soon, until he made one move of many and Tamaki's movements notably slowed to a halt.

Pausing to catch his breath, Kiba was about to ask 'what' until he felt his hands at her waist... specifically on the sash that kept her bathrobe tied together. His mouth went dry for a moment, but before he froze, before he thought that he'd made an instant wrong-move or _anything_ like that, he looked at Tamaki first; she looked back at him after a moment, look still overall intense as well as breath heavier.

She definitely liked what he'd done and wanted them to continue, but _that_? Right this moment, no.

Right, too soon; he relocated his hands back 'up', instead using them to do his first good squeeze-

-that made Tamaki gasp a little, not a lot, but still made him grin at the small victory. Well, that and the slight relief that they hadn't lost the mood; he'd have hated for that to happen, and not just because of his want level.

...

Even in the middle of their growing passion, Kiba kept his head rather than being ruled by things- not without a few kinks yet still. He knew he's not gonna be ultra-great, even putting his boasts aside, but still moved with confidence and tried to please her, adapting as things progressed. Yet even with his impulses, he recognized the signs before doing anything beyond initial touches, such as her chest and then later the sash. After realizing the latter, just one look at her and he instantly decided 'too soon' from her expression/bearing, then without hesitation moved his hands away from there-

-while returning to what he'd been doing before, without a hitch either. Hehe, that's her lover.

"Ahh" Tamaki breathed, hitching as Kiba squeezed her chest. "Ahh, oh Kiba."

A little grin, which she saw through half-open eyes. "I'd say I'm working you into 'awed' mode, Tamaki" he whispered, more husky, which sent a thrill through her body. "And looks like I was right earlier, but we'll see if you start blushing soon."

If she had the breath, she probably would've giggled out of enjoyment- as it was, her enjoyment's busy being focused upon his affections. As far as blushing though, Tamaki didn't feel any heat in her cheeks, but she's certainly feeling it all over her body... yet the same could be said for Kiba, which she'd felt ever since they started. As thanks for giving her a good time, she kissed him again and pulled him hard against her body- he liked that and returned the favor, though he did have to adjust his arms to keep working her chest. She'd just licked his lips (which he groaned over, really liking that), before hitching when his movements started to stimulate her nipples directly, even through her bathrobe.

Kiba's little 'growl' made the warmth increase; he knew that they're hardening underneath now.

"Oh!" Tamaki gasped, thanks to his focus there now - thankfully the reaction was brief, because while it's tempting to just let Kiba do all the work, that's not any fun. She looked at Kiba as she curled her hands over his chest, smirking when her fingers tweaked his own nipples (he reacted 'badly' hehe), "Well I might be awed now, but I'm not letting you do everything, Kiba."

His eyes had their own intense look, an appealing wolf-like stare- closer to a dog she knew, but wolf sounded cooler. "Good to know" he 'growled' at her, making her body shiver at the tone, which she really _really_ liked. "Now then, Tamaki-"

He didn't get to finish; her little passionate kiss made sure of that, but 'sadly' it didn't stop him from trying during little breaks. "Heh, now that's- mmh, more like it" he managed, even as his fingers stimulated her nipples right through her bathrobe.

Quite, but she's just getting started herself.

Kiba basically jerked; her hand was brushing across his groin - not a true touch, but unmistakable.

"Not hard yet" Tamaki whispered to him, teasing. "Needs more stimulation, wouldn't you agree?"

A little grin-

"Ah!" she nearly yelped.

-Kiba's hand had moved between her legs, caressing her inner thighs and staying dangerously close to her core. Just like her groin touch in that he wasn't serious, but quite teasing without being forceful - warmth flooded her body again, surprised, excited, and slightly hesitant that his forwardness was the cause of this. Don't get her wrong; the slight hesitation's only because it's so sudden, and she certainly knew she could trust Kiba like this. Moreover, despite his hand having moved therem his gaze was still fixated upon her and her reaction, rather than trying to 'see' and/or open her legs wider.

"...you really are impatient" Tamaki managed, half-teasing but quite breathy - she managed to kiss him then, showing everything she felt, but not as a continuation of their passion. "Seriously Kiba, what am I gonna do with you?"

His breathing wasn't much better but he managed a little smirk, leaning very close to her. All the while their situation continued: she brushed her hand over his pants, enough for slight pressure but little more; the other one caressed his cheek; one hand kept up the stimulation of her chest/nipples; and the other teased her inner thighs.

All of which was sending warmth through her body, and she could feel his own body heat rising.

"I dunno what you're talking about, Tamaki" Kiba whispered a little too innocently, if smug. "But if you say a word, your wish is my command."

Even with the playful undertone about 'command', other words included, Tamaki wasn't surprised one bit. At the same time, the warmth began to take on a different level, tentative yet very tempting... her heart's still pounding yet the hesitation had vanished. All she needed to answer was if she's ready to turn (relatively) low-level passion into high-level, and if so exactly what she did/didn't want to happen. Immediately though, Tamaki felt content with the way things were going; she'd expected wild feelings when dealing with Kiba, and she'd gotten many such tastes, but clearly he could invoke the same feelings within her now.

"Don't overstate yourself, Kiba" she whispered, rubbing underneath his chin almost like he were a dog; he both liked that and gave her a small look, as if amused (among other things). "You and I are equals."

He said nothing against either part, just glancing down at the situation- perhaps thinking how she still wasn't blushing yet, despite his statements before.

"Still, I think it's time" Tamaki breathed then, cupping his face with both hands and kissing him. "Go ahead; keep going."

Kiba's expression went through different flickers, showing the various things he felt, even as his normal self remained in control. "From what you've said, that's a big leap" he whispered, really close to her; he enjoyed the reactions this did to her, surprised and like included. "You sure, Tamaki? _Really_ sure?"

"Mmh, yeah. As much as I can be anyway for a wild dog boy."

"Hehehe."

She smiled, kissing him again, which he returned. "If you'd like though, I could do that honor myself" she teased-

-he waved a hand, thankfully the one that'd been working her chest. "Nah, I'm good" Kiba said easily, though still heavier in breath. "Besides, I gotta do it at some point cat girl; might as well start now, particularly since it's you."

Nodding, Tamaki slowly leaned backward, though she didn't stop her hands from teasing his chest/gripping his hair- he didn't mind whatsoever, and in fact grinned a little at the pulling. She felt her heart pounding the entire time, warm yet not-so-intense that she couldn't focus... she's glad Kiba felt the same though, just from subtle clues. It even showed when he grabbed her sash again; a little much force but endearing all the same, and she said nothing about it, just letting him work. A second passed, Kiba probably realizing the force angle himself, taking in/letting out a breath before he worked things more like normal- she kissed him after that, which he returned without a second thought.

It went on awhile, both of them working through the kiss and Kiba undoing the sash...

Curiously though, when he started pulling the sides 'apart', he did so very slowly... and stopped when there was almost literally a hairline's length between the halves. At first she wondered, before realizing Kiba's nervousness (or similar feelings) probably went a little deeper than he's letting on, and/or he's in some sort of pre-preparation type of thing.

Psyching himself up by seeing just enough to know what he's in for, and _then_ do the big 'reveal'.

 _"A little different, but definitely your way, Kiba"_ Tamaki thought, feeling a small rush of warmth - both content and at anticipation of what's next.

Meanwhile though, it was impossible not to notice Kiba's intent gaze on her body, flicking between the two areas. Thanks to her bathrobe now open enough to show a little skin, it's enough to reveal the important details, short of the entire reveal. One, that above the waist she's not wearing anything underneath... then two, below the waist she obviously was, with enough space to reveal the color: violet. Kiba made no motion to continue in any way, just seeming to register everything while she carefully kept down the anticipation- didn't want to get any unreasonable expectations.

He glanced at her then, mouth twitching once. "I didn't expect that color" Kiba said in an interested tone-

-which despite having her giggle like normal, did bring a touch of warmth. "You didn't expect anything" Tamaki pointed out, still a little breathy but playing along.

He said nothing and merely raised an eyebrow, look turning equally interested to see what she'd say next.

"If you're wondering though, this is just today; it's not indicative of my entire wardrobe" she teased then. "I think it's a humble color."

A little smirk. "Okay, I take it back; I _should've_ expected that" he 'retorted' mildly, suddenly leaning forward, really close to her - she let out a little breath, surprised and liking that. "With you Tamaki, that works well. You're not submissive unlike many humble people, but it still works."

Tamaki returned the little smirk, quite enjoying the look of his dog pupils, as she did his canine-like teeth. "I'll take that as a compliment, Kiba" she whispered. "As well as give thanks for helping us through this moment, even if we mostly didn't need it."

Kiba got a little gleam in his eyes. "You're welcome" he stated cockily, trying to play it off as intentional-

-she gave him a small playful look, saying she's in no way fooled but enjoying this while it lasts.

"Now, should we get back to things?" he continued, unfazed. "If I'm not mistaken, your body must already be missing my prestigious touch."

'Prestigious?' Seriously? Tamaki had to clamp hard on the laughter that threatened, and didn't entirely succeed for her body shook from suppressed giggles. It helped that choice of wording aside, it's half-true...

"Can't wait" she managed to breathe, a small grin appearing. "I've been wanting to get back into things."

A little annoyed look that she'd ignored his second statement, but then Kiba got a look that said 'heh, business as usual'- soon he leaned forward, very fast, and she made a pleased sound at said kiss. Her heart-rate spiked as Kiba's hands returned to working her chest, still over her bathrobe and being careful not to disturb it overmuch, making sure her want level went back to before (or so he probably plans).

It's a good plan too; she approves, and intends to return the favor.

"Oh yes" Tamaki breathed, moving as he played with her nipples again, before she reached over- Kiba jerked when she suddenly licked his clavicle, to her little grin. A little grunt from him hehe, yet he still kept his hands working as they should... but all too soon, his hands went from their work to over the sides of her slightly-open bathrobe.

Despite one motion, his nerve held as he pulled them apart-

-also despite herself, she felt a burst of nervousness as she suddenly went from covered to half-naked in one fell swoop.

Kiba seemed to have prepared for this, because the moment he started pulling it off, his head went just over her shoulder. Tamaki unconsciously moved her arms backward as he pulled it off, letting it come apart behind her but noticing Kiba hadn't moved his head; his gaze still seemed set forward.

His eyes could move of course, but at that angle, it'd be impossible to look down without tilting his head... and he wasn't doing so at all...

Among the warmth and nervousness, she smiled a little.

 _"So Kiba's nervous too. Or maybe just so focused he can't afford the temptation right now... heh..."_

Within seconds, Kiba moved her bathrobe until finally tossing it over the side of the bed- no surprise there. After that he seemed to stop moving entirely, letting her adjust to things- after realizing this, Tamaki took in/let out a little breath before moving her fingers up his chest, onto his cheeks, then finally his back. Despite the embarrassment, she pulled Kiba even closer against her... whatever sound she made, it was utterly lost in the strangled gasp Kiba made at the contact, as if she'd really caught him off-guard. Normally she'd have laughed at this, but with the warmth and her fast-beating heart, that was the farthest thing from her mind- she just held him, feeling their heartbeats and their shared warmth, rubbing over his back in soothing motions.

Moving a little, she adjusted to be near his ear.

"I guess we're both nervous" she whispered to him. "I know you'd rather be confident the entire time, but don't believe I'll think any less of you for showing anything else, Kiba."

...

To say he'd been surprised when Tamaki pressed herself against him, half-naked as she was- yeah, he had a moment of weakness.

But for once, Kiba didn't think that was a bad thing- _oh man_ , he definitely didn't think that! No matter what he might say next, he's literally chest-to-chest with a woman who loved him, a level of sensation he's oh-too-willing to experience, including the hard points of her nipples. The only problem was his own shock and beating heart kept him from responding, either as himself or any kind of act despite all attempts otherwise. Part of it's probably the first-experience shock or whatever - he gets that much - but he should at least say/do _something_ , not be purely distracted by the warm squishiness of her chest! Yet he's utterly still while Tamaki did her own thing, nervous too but trusting in him, both to make her feel good and be himself in the process.

It took a few seconds, but that helped his brain... as did her 'no less' line.

His mouth twitched, then Kiba clenched his teeth and forced words out. "I-" he grunted, which then made it easier (in general). "Tamaki?"

"Yeah?"

"If I don't say a few things right now, I'm gonna go nuts or lose myself in the shock. Okay?"

Tamaki adjusted a little - sending small-but-good sensations at their chest contact - but nodded. "If it helps you, go for it" she assured-

-just as she finished though, Kiba pulled back, putting him almost face-to-face with her- thanks to the warmth she was redder in the cheeks, and surprised by his motion.

That made him smirk a little, as _finally_ he'd made her blush more than slightly - it just took a bunch of physical stimulation to make that happen. His hands moved to her chest again, fingertips only and teasing around her nipples, enjoying her small hitch- not truly feeling her up, but certainly enough stimulation to keep her body interested.

"First thing's first" Kiba said, easier now that he's closer to his usual ways- not without some effort, but that's probably to be expected. "Tamaki, you and your body are well worth the feast for this dog boy, and I've barely started yet."

No visible change in the redness, and Tamaki moved in response to 'feast', but she half-smirked in a knowing way.

He smirked even wider, slightly 'flicking' on her right nipple - despite some effort to hide it, Tamaki yelped at the sensation, almost biting her lip. "But when you finally decide to get serious, then perhaps I'll actually get to things" Kiba continued, a little challenging.

Almost in an instant, what nervousness she had was buried underneath a more lidded look. "Come again, Kiba?" she whispered to him, intense-like, even closer to his face. "Care to repeat that?"

Her intentness invoked a good reaction, as he liked that a lot- but moreover he's glad for it. "If I were nervous, then odds are even my cocky act wouldn't be enough, and all I'd do is stare like an idiot" he answered, that causing small flickers in her expression. "Probably babble too, and then it'd be all up to you to do everything for me, or worse we'd both be nervous and things would just kinda trail off. Can't have that."

Tamaki looked at him for a little... translating his words there into the true meaning. Ie that he's a bit unsure how he'll handle flat-out-staring at her body - he particularly didn't want a return to the nervous shock, the level that he'd be stuck in anyway - especially when she's looking at him partly-nervous like, not exactly shy but no longer bold like she usually is. Not to mention they like pushing each other from time-to-time, so he's asking her to help him (and herself) from avoid falling completely into nervousness - they can still stare at each other's bodies and enjoy them, but it's gotta be done right, especially this first time so they an ease into newer things later. After a second: "No we can't have that" she whispered, completely intense and smirking- _oh yes_ , that definitely worked for her!

Moving suddenly, Tamaki pushed him forward, hard enough that he landed on his back onto the bed. He remained half-upright thanks to his instinctive movements, sorta - by instinct Kiba looked over, but half-froze at the sight. In a nutshell he had two reactions to give, and one would overtake the other when Tamaki made her next physical move, but for right now he's stunned. As he'd 'feared', his reaction to seeing her body - most of it anyway - well and truly froze him, because for all his boasts and statements he's never gotten this far with a woman before. Sure, he's seen the naked female body in instruction books, but those were the kinda-featureless stuff without any real details- not that occasionally he hadn't imagined such things.

Confronted by the real thing, Kiba was pretty sure he was drooling at the sight... having seen plenty of her arms and legs before today, he was far more focused on her chest, and to a lesser extent her stomach. Seeing her round breasts, the erect nipples - thanks to his work earlier - all made him shudder out of warmth, quite a bunch of which stirred between his legs. At the same time, now her underwear was fully visible and kinda alluring, as it made him see just how it hugged her figure, and wonder at how she might look without it. Deeper down, there was some pride he'd gotten her semi-aroused, but obviously the whole 'shock value' was stronger... oh man he's itching to lean up and start groping again, this time with complete abandon! He didn't obviously, but he was tempted...

His other reaction was more instinctive rather than a reaction, taking in the cues that he wouldn't get until later, once his brain stopping staring at her chest. Tamaki's expression was still the whole intense look, giving him so many good sensations and urging him onward, even before she might starting hint all that to him. It wasn't the only thing, as deeper down Kiba knew she's still nervous and everything, even if it was buried... and why wouldn't she be, considering how fast he'd stripped her? But even with both those aspects, the most important one was that Tamaki trusted him... and he'd be _damned_ before he broke/abused that...

He registered all that in a second, though not fully realizing the details until later.

Tamaki moved a little, leaning from straight-up to more toward him, before finally crawling forward on her hands and knees, breath as heavy as his. His gaze sorta followed her chest at first, still kinda dazed until she stopped in front of him, whereupon Kiba forced himself to look up.

Her breath was hot against his mouth. "K- Kiba..." she panted, with both passion and a bit of shyness. "Don't- don't have any words for me?

The words tore right through his shock, just as he'd wanted her to do- it took a moment, but he grinned a little.

"Yes I do, Tamaki" he said, not entirely easy, but like that's gonna stop him. "I'm a lucky dog, just as you are."

Tamaki briefly smirked at that, slipping closer. "I'm not a dog, Kiba, literally or otherwise" she whispered to him, teasingly-passionate, while she lowered herself somewhere near his legs. "But how much pride did you bend to say that, hmm?"

"Hah, very little actually. Any doubts about that?"

"I have a better idea actually..."

Before she'd finished, Kiba kissed her hard, much to their shared pleased-groan- it wasn't long before her hands went to his cheeks/around his neck, and his hands gripped her back, all-but pulling her against his chest again. Tamaki gasped when his hands returned to her breasts, full-on groping them now instead of the mild touches/squeezes of earlier, and she seemed to tremble for a moment... by this point they no longer had any want to hide their reactions from each other, as it was too much trouble now. In response, Tamaki shoved her own tongue into his own mouth, the sensations of which truly ramped things up - from the way she arched her back to his chest motions, he was guessing similar happened there. During a break in the kissing, his hands moved a bit, but by then he got an instinctive desire and took it-

-Tamaki actually screamed, a result of his having licked her nipples.

None of the other sounds/squirms she made from then on were as loud, but that didn't surprise him; Kiba knew that the louder ones only came from surprised shock, so otherwise they're roughly on the same level. That might change when/if he goes further 'down', but he isn't there yet and he's still thoroughly enjoying this... her breasts in particular felt great, like warm marshmallows or something, but licking these sensitive nubs (and her reactions to this) were equally enjoyable. At some point Tamaki even gripped his hair hard, a pulling sensation that made him groan (and grin).

Biting though - very light pressure, more of a test than anything - didn't get _nearly_ the same level of enthusiasm from her; taking the hint, Kiba returned to squeezing/licking. Some ten seconds later though, Tamaki pulled him tight against her body-

He freaked a bit, as despite the sensation of his head being smothered against her chest, he wasn't at all in control of this.

-then pulled them backward, her landing on her back and him on top of her, laying this way upside-down on the bed.

Kiba pulled his head up, entire face heating up from her 'tease'- below him, Tamaki remained on her back, panting but still giving him a little look. Right now she was mostly passionate again but clearly waiting for him to continue, and his reaction was amusing her...

That kinda galvanized him, and he quickly moved over her again- Tamaki had several reactions when this included his groin, as somewhere in moving his legs it came into contact with her thigh.

"It's fine; we're not there yet" Kiba panted, knowing above all else that if she wanted to stop - in general or something specific - he would.

Tamaki leaned up a little; her kiss remained passionate but it had a softer edge now, both of which he returned. "Implying there'll be more" she whispered to him, fingers moving over his red fang markings. "You would, Kiba."

Among all the warmth/passion/whatever, that made him feel truly content; Tamaki may not have trained as a shinobi, Ninja Cat training aside, but she never stopped trying to get something done. Kiba kissed her again, more gentle this time while still moving his hands against her chest, less forceful than before- he still planned on pleasing her, but he was starting to get out of the 'everything feels crazy' reaction mindset, and now they're gonna do it right.

Once she settled into things, Tamaki clearly didn't mind at all.

* * *

 **Due to length, I split this fic into two to be more manageable.**

 **Not much else to say 'right now'; don't wanna keep anyone from reading on ;)**


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto franchise, nor any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** M

 **The summary itself is basically all you need to know; enjoy.**

* * *

After her comment, their session went on a long while, full of grips, kisses, licks, and so many other sensations.

Tamaki had to admit, Kiba's sheer determination to learn her spots was comforting- earlier he'd 'bitten' her nipple just to see her reaction, and through her mostly-surprised reaction he'd heard the small dislike that was there, and immediately learned not to do so again (this session anyway). Not that she disliked his 'biting' other parts, and she intended to make this clear later, but there was worrisome; if he made a wrong move, his teeth could cause serious harm... and moreover she much preferred it happening on the shell of her ears, and that occasion he'd playfully done to the skin on her neck.

If there was ever any doubt tonight would end with her intimately marked, it vanished then.

Kiba of course worked her all the ways he could imagine, focused on her mouth, neck, her breasts, stomach, thighs- all truly a warmth Tamaki wanted more of. She wasn't inactive herself, as while at times Kiba was the most forward, there were times where she literally flipped them and she 'attacked' him back... his mouth, his neck, over his chest/collarbone/clavicle, quite a few teases at his stomach, and perhaps his hips too. They enjoyed both situations, no matter who was active/submissive, and all of it was slowly building heat between her legs. Kiba enjoying pleasing her (and his own ego, she knew), but also clearly savored the sight of her chest when she was sitting on him... something similar happened in her case, except she more got off of Kiba's reactions than her own pleasure...

Not that it wasn't great - far from it.

"Ah, mmh, mmh... K-Kiba?"

Still in the middle of kissing/licking her neck, Kiba didn't immediately reply... then again, it was the first time she'd spoken in what seemed like hours. Felt like hours too, as right now her entire body was resting against the bed, their bodies generally shining from effort-sweat...

"I love how thorough you are" Tamaki whispered to him, threading her fingers through his hair. "But isn't it time to go further?"

He paused a little, not just from her words but the physical action that followed: she rubbed her covered groan against his also-covered hardness. The sensations made little hot thrills go through her, and this was only the beginning too...

"You sure?"

Tamaki smiled a little, still heavy in breath- probably whatever part of Kiba's mind wasn't lost in the pleasure. She understood that well, as it'd been a little hard to keep the pleasure at bay, when she followed Kiba's wish to keep him/her from falling into any nervous shock...

"What do you think, Kiba?" she whispered in his ear, a little teasing, but mostly passionate-soft. "You do know what comes next, right?"

He pulled back somewhat, looking at her with a rather-blank expression, nostrils flared from their combined intimate scents- it must be driving him crazy inside, or trying to. "Are you kidding?" Kiba asked, almost as if sorta-insulted. " _Of course_ I know what's next!"

"No no, the aftermath of _this_."

He blinked, clearly feeling he's misunderstood her; even in this passion, Tamaki enjoyed whenever he got that expression. "Oh... um... you mean, the _morning aftermath_ kind of stuff?"

She kissed him then, just to make sure he understood. "Of course, Kiba" she whispered again, hitching somewhat when his finger touches on her chest got a little 'pushy', but otherwise working like normal. "Think about what your mother might say, or your sister... your entire clan knows about us, but the moment you and I t-take each other, we won't be able to take that back."

Kiba then grinned, slightly confusing her before he got close; all she could see was his face. "You really want me to think at a time like this?" he asked, cocky but entirely playful. "Clearly you don't know me at all, including that I've already had such thoughts."

When all this registered, Tamaki just laughed, letting out what tension she might still have left- oh god that's just too good, and exactly why she liked Kiba Inuzuka.

"Hehe... heh, no, I didn't expect you to" she whispered, just resting her head. "But just in case you hadn't, I wanted you to be sure, Kiba.

"I'm always sure, Tamaki. Believe it" he whispered back, even closer to her - his lips were extremely tempting to kiss. "Have more faith in me too, while you're at it."

"That's mean."

"Hehehe."

Not long after, Kiba's hands moved off her chest and went down her body... when they got to her underwear, she wasn't surprised and instead just let out a breath to show her consent. His fingers dug into the sides without much trouble before he briefly paused, steeling himself and then pulling- despite herself, Tamaki felt the nervousness return, and looked away a bit even as she somewhat lifted her legs.

With her body heated up from their activity, she briefly shivered at the cool air on her core, even as several seconds passed-

-Kiba kissed her then, which while surprising she eagerly returned.

"You have a hot body, didn't you know?" he whispered huskily, sending another thrill through her body. "Though I wonder if I might persuade you to grow some fuzz, just to see what that looks like on you. But anyway, are you gonna try to do the same for me, hmm Tamaki?"

He's goading her- _oh man_ , part of her's tempted for his last point, including some embarrassment on the other thing... deeper down though, she realized he's doing it for her. Just like she'd done before, Kiba was goading her onward not just to keep things interesting, but also to make sure they didn't get too bogged in nervousness...

"Maybe next time, Kiba" Tamaki whispered in her own passionate voice; he moved with surprise, having expected her to jump him or something. "I'm running out of patience though, and there's only so long to get me truly wet before you take me. Do you _really_ want me to waste that time pleasing your hardness?"

Kiba well-and-truly growled, not just at her returned-fire goading but that she'd put it like a challenge, something he couldn't resist-

-the sound was music to her ears, of the passionate sort and one that only he could make sound so thrilling.

When the first touch came right away, of course she'd expected that, but she _didn't_ expect just much more vivid the sensations were. Kiba, of course, followed up on the first outer brushes with more bolder touches-

-all of which she reacted to, quite instinctively.

...

As it turned out, things _were_ different 'down there'; on the first sensations, Tamaki had been louder, but after things registered her sounds were considerably louder than normal. If this were reversed, Kiba was pretty sure he couldn't keep himself quiet during such passion- mmh no, _maybe_ he could, considering he's already keeping himself restrained in general tonight. Anyway, under his touch Tamaki squirmed from the sensations, her legs involuntarily moving every time his fingers so much as twitched. In fact, even the slightest pleasure made the grip tighten, as if it were a self-protective instinct- which he could get, seeing as it's much with a man's balls.

Most sensitive area and all- your first instinct would be to protect them.

Still, _his_ first instinct right now was to run his fingers all over, explore everywhere... he doubted that'd be appreciated though, so he made a small effort to keep himself from doing that. Just then his fingers got a whimper out of her, which made Kiba grin- oh yes, how he loved that sound, and he made sure to start preparing for even deeper sensations.

Even before that though, he felt her start to get a little wet from stimulation- emphasis on little, but it's a start.

"Kiba" Tamaki breathed then, lifting her head slightly- the playful/serious combo she normally used was gone, and all that's left is a soft/passionate combo. "Oh... so bold as usual..."

A little grin. "I do what I can."

She leaned up a bit, reaching for him- chuckling, Kiba gave her what she wanted, both in the kiss and one hand teasing her chest. Down there though, his other hand kept up the outer brushes just long enough for her to settle into it... and then...

Both of them truly reacted as his finger entered her core, in different ways obviously- he mostly just groaned from the sheer _sensations_ , the way her body instinctively squeezed at the entry, and how literally hot she was inside! Tamaki's reaction was considerably stronger, not just moaning (oh man he wished he weren't distracted right now so he could enjoy that!) but her body itself jerking from the touch - he knew something like this would happen, but even now it's still really something. Thanks to his training he kept going unconsciously, keeping his movements small so that she (and he) could adjust to the experience, but it was a little while before he could start truly learning. Once he did however, he did so very carefully... rubbing against the upper part really seemed to agree with her, while downward didn't seem that different from the other reactions...

Mmh but then again, the first time makes _everything_ seem special- he'd only know the truth later. And that included his reaction to her juices' scent, something he certainly hadn't smelled before...

After awhile, Kiba leaned down toward Tamaki- her face was still redder, panting, but then again he's probably the same... at this point he's barely keeping himself contained. His instincts wanted so much to take her, and not just because his hardness - as she'd called it - had been straining against his pants for the last eternity, or that his nose was on fire from all the intensity of their scents.

"Tamaki?"

She stirred a bit, making a sound to show she'd heard- couldn't seem to talk right now, or maybe didn't want to. He got that, as it'd been hard to speak at all himself, though her name was easy.

"Before I lose myself... before we both lose our minds and do it, or stop; whatever... I need to know: are you 'safe?'

Tamaki half-opened her eyes, still panting and 'lost' in the pleasure, which he was keeping to a low-level that nonetheless caused good sensations for them both, since he's still targeting the good areas. Several seconds passed but Kiba managed to bare them... he needed those answers first, as they're not married, there's no spoken intention to be so anytime soon (not sure about 'unspoken'), and if children 'resulted' from their taking each other before that potentially happened, major trouble.

She licked her lips a bit, looking at him- and kissed him for a bit. "If I- if I wasn't safe today" she managed, "I wouldn't have let you... strip me as you did, Kiba."

A little curved lip; fair enough.

He glanced down at his work; Tamaki was _definitely_ wetter from stimulation, if in general and not from his actual skill, which wasn't whatever level he'd later claim it to be. Kiba knew that ideally he's supposed to make her want him, literally beg for him to take her and all that... but this is the first time and he's not that good yet, boasts aside again, and he barely had any patience/self-restraint left...

Leaning forward, he kissed her hard, which she instinctively returned from experience. "Last chance" Kiba breathed huskily, "If you don't want this, just say no."

Tamaki moved a bit at his tone, but when she looked at him, it was with half-lidded eyes... she said nothing.

Right... part of him accepted her answer but the rest stayed in a slower state, not doing much other than breathing and light-ish stimulation. Not that he was _actually_ slow, but more of the kind of thing where they're sharing a longer moment, and now isn't the time for any big antics.

"You're nervous" Kiba whispered - it sounded obvious, but it's the first thing he could think of, which admittedly wasn't much; his brain's kinda fuzzy right now.

After a half-second, Tamaki slowly smiled a bit, keeping the half-lidded look as her hands moved over his chest- he moved underneath this. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked in a low tone, even as a hand rested on his upper-left chest, feeling his heartbeat. "You are too."

His mouth twisted, knowing that she's right- there's nothing wrong with feeling that way, yet it's also messing with him. Of course he wasn't gonna rush this or do anything wrong on purpose, but it's not what he usually felt... he didn't know how to handle it, other than continue doing what he _had_ to do...

Kiba made a sound, brought out of it when Tamaki's other hand brushed over his groin again. He bleatedly realized he still hadn't undressed himself down there yet, which means his brain must be more scrambled than he thought - pleasure was one thing, but _that_ was another. Luckily, in his 'rush' to quickly take things off, Tamaki appeared to have expected this; as soon as his hands were working, trying to yank everything down by force, she was working more on the buttons in front. He slowed a bit so she could work there, but as soon as he felt the resistance go away, went right back to yanking- some part of him still had nervous-doubts about the entire situation, but they paled right now and wouldn't stop him even if it were otherwise.

He didn't see her expression when 'he' came free, nor did he hear anything other than a hitched breath- thinking this is her moment, Kiba kept his gaze down; let her think whatever, and later when his head's actually clear, then he'd boast of his package.

Not before; still fuzzy-ish here.

"Kiba-"

Whatever Tamaki was gonna say, he didn't let her; firmly but not too rough, Kiba covered her mouth with his hand. He just looked at her for a few moments, those half-lidded brown eyes of hers, before managing a small 'heh'.

"Whatever you're gonna say, save it" he breathed. "Tomorrow- we can banter about the bigger stuff tomorrow, okay?"

It might've been his imagination, but her reaction seemed to be relieved- she kissed him afterward, so he couldn't exactly tell but maybe that's just his fuzzy brain. Either way they both kept up the kiss between them, until Tamaki slowly leaned them both backward, which ended with him laying on top of her... her legs rose on both sides, feet coming around his back as if to hold him close.

As clear a sign as any.

Still kissing her, particularly a lick that really made her groan with pleasure, his hands made sure to continue the stimulation- Tamaki actually squirmed once, even if all he's doing is making sure her body's still 'ready'. She did her best to return the favor, and Kiba liked that but his mind was quickly going over something... he remembered back to one of those all-guy hangouts, where the topic turned considerably more 'intimate'. That memory was fuzzy all-on-it's-own because they'd been drinking, but he distinctly remembered Sai easily revealing that when 'taking' a woman - his own words - it was best done when synced with her breathing. He'd been incredulous, saying there's no way _Sai_ could've figured that out so quickly, but then Naruto kicked in that he'd figured out the same thing... so he guessed it must be somewhat true.

It's true that no matter what it'd probably hurt, be awkward, and all that stuff to keep it from being truly great- he knew nothing would change that fact. Kiba still grinned; it might not change it, but he can still use whatever he's got to give Tamaki a good time, and then probably give her more wild experiences once she's past this first-time 'block'.

He felt all that in less than a second, even as his mouth distinctly licked a trail up her torso. Tamaki gasped a little, but then abruptly pulled his head down for a kiss- he liked the 'forceful' approach better that way. "Kiba" she breathed, starting to sound impatient.

"Oh sorry, am I taking too long?" he drew out, trying to hide a grin - with all the warmth he felt all-over and between his legs, and the fuzziness, that took some effort.

"I swear if you don't take me right now, I'll flick your nose hard."

To anyone else, that'd have been purely nonsensical- he half-stopped, looking at her flatly after a moment. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me" Tamaki whispered back, in that all-too-tantalizing intensity.

Despite himself gritting his teeth, he was a sucker for that- Kiba grunted. "Fine" he said, playing it like he's getting this over with - but for a moment, he caught her eye, which despite her impatience Tamaki saw; she managed a small nod. Having said it all that way, he leaned over and kissed her hard again, which she quite enjoyed... while 'secretly' he adjusted himself with one hand, at least until their groins met. Tamaki slowed for half-a-sec as this registered, but otherwise returned the kiss and even started to push herself onto him without hesitation- heh, his kinda woman.

Not wanting to waste time, he got it over with in one fell stroke.

Her entire body jerked, grip tightening past 'rough' and into more of a painful grip, including a moment where she accidentally bit his lip- Kiba pulled back, rubbing at his lips but he was fine, even as a groan escaped him because _oh yes_! It was exactly like what happened with their kiss, and feeling up her chest before things really got hot; his instincts exploded, rushing through him and demanding he please Tamaki till she's begging for release. Even as he fought this rush, he noticed her straining underneath him, panting heavily and looking pained, as she was still biting her lip with a furrowed brow. At first he didn't register why, until he remembered that she hadn't trained as a shinobi, and thus wasn't prepared for pain at all- even if it wasn't too bad that remained true, and he cursed himself for not thinking of that sooner!

That cinched it even more; no fully-giving-into-his-desires this first time, so he resolved to bare with it a little longer.

Keeping himself still though, with all this _heat_ going on, was much harder than he'd ever planned on or expected... as was ignoring the scent of blood, even if none visibly leaked...

Seconds passed in excruciating slowness, the heat of everything still pounding through his ears, still wanting to groan from the _oh-so-great_ tight wetness of her walls. Kiba remained focused upon Tamaki herself despite that, not moving a inch except for his more-ragged breathing, while she similarly tried to adjust to the sensations, particularly the bad ones. Her eyes half-opened after some time, and he could see the pain started to fade away somewhat- reaching up, she pulled him down slowly, and he adjusted as this happened. The kiss was simple and not passionate, but it seemed to do the trick for Tamaki, while he's just glad that he'd avoided moving during the process... it was important.

Kiba leaned over Tamaki, feeling her hot breath against his mouth. "Need any more time?" he whispered.

"...no" she whispered back, fingers moving over his cheeks, the fringes of his hair. "I'm fine."

Still keeping himself carefully in check, he started to move slowly-

-they both made sounds as the sensations re-surged, though afterward they started to settle into things.

It quickly became clear that though the pain had gone away, the sensations weren't exactly 'pleasant' thus far- more than anything, Tamaki's expression told him that while good-ish, they were also _weird_. Kiba just kept telling himself that it's a necessary first step, and once her body gets used to it then the real pleasure will begin; harder to do with all the sensations, because oh man those were so good to him even at this stage, but he kept at it. Meanwhile, syncing his thrusts to her breathing was slightly harder than he thought - not only did the rhythm itself count, but Tamaki's own movements made it more complicated, because sometimes she moved without thought to this. Deep down he knew that'd probably take time and experience, but he still managed a little smirk; he likes a challenge, even if it might be small.

Tamaki saw his expression, and clearly she saw it as comforting- that and the next kiss showed as much.

As they went along, their thrusts got a little harder and faster, adjusting to things overall. Seeing that it still felt 'weird' to Tamaki, he decided to focus upon again pleasing her chest - doing that and keeping a consistent rhythm took some effort, but his reward was in hearing her gasps and little whimpers, especially when she wanted more; he grinned. In return, Tamaki did her best to 'claw' at the skin on his back, a sensation that _really_ got him to groan with pleasure, because he loved that... sure she's not actually clawing him, but the feeling of her nails did the trick. As a reward for that, Kiba soon sucked on her breasts - the yelps were music to him - while one hand moved down to her core, stimulating her even as they both thrust.

Her reaction bordered on startling; he had no idea she'd have so much reaction to that, but hey if it works he's gonna keep doing it.

Something shifted then; Tamaki's breathy sounds - those that weren't caused by his hand/mouth stimulation anyway - started taking on a more moaning tune.

"Oh yes, that's more like it" she breathed, perhaps without realizing it-

-he grinned; _finally!_

"Now it's time for the real action" Kiba declared, lifting himself up from Tamaki, who only just registered what he'd said. Too late though, he'd already put both hands on her hips to steady her, and then he started to thrust considerably harder... her reaction was a groan not unlike his own, surprised but settling into an 'oh yes!'-type answer. Her hands moved into his hair, gripping tightly but also pulling his head back down for a kiss- he didn't mind either of those things, and in fact obliged her well. Plus finally he let loose his groans at the sensations, because this was seriously great stuff... the only downside, barely, was that because she'd pulled his head down into a kiss, he couldn't see her breasts bounce.

Because of their size, they hadn't really moved during their very-light thrusts - he'll see that soon enough though, mark his words.

...

Tamaki couldn't have contained her yells if she tried; even when it stung deep down - and that was the _mildest_ word for it - she was too busy adjusting to the sensations to even try and stay composed. She kinda envied Kiba in that regard, as unconsciously she saw him still struggling in that area - all his instincts wanted to go full-out, go completely wild and make her start begging for him, something which she could read like a book. But he wasn't allowing it; he _knew_ deep down he couldn't and was keeping himself restricted for her sake, knowing to save that full wild experience for afterward- not that he wasn't gonna try and make her beg anyway though. Even still, it's because of that effort that he could _still_ speak like his normal cocky self, even as it faded in-and-out of the panting pleasure, and adjusting for her reactions.

All that and more she felt deep down, not exactly conscious thoughts but certainly mixed with her feelings, the passion itself-

- _ohhh yes_ , she truly loved his style of pleasure - maybe a bunch of that's the first time experience, but she'll make sure to fine-tune it with Kiba later.

Both of them panting, Kiba's having a dog-like edge to it, Tamaki kissed him hard again- he liked that, hands digging through her hair, leaving it completely messy in the process. Sitting against each other right now, essentially just grinding against each other, she soon pushed Kiba on the chest to have him lay on his back- it didn't take long for him to recover, but she used that time to adjust herself, trying to find the right balance, the right angle, and whether to place her hands on his chest or not.

Took a few tries, including physically-wise, but soon she got right back to thrusting.

The pleasure exploded then; it took on a ecstatic quality, or so it seemed at first. Tamaki yelled a little, feeling the pleasure spike as she pushed herself against Kiba over and over- it felt so deep like this! Yet barely had she started to adjust to the fiercer sensations before Kiba, who's growl mixed with a passionate groan, groped and squeezed her breasts none-too-gently, much to her surprise. She didn't mind the rougher treatment, but part of her felt glad he's taking some of the pressure off; their bouncing seemed distracting at times and while they still did, it was considerably less now. Moreover, gripping them while she thrust satisfied both of them even more, herself for the hotter feelings that grew stronger, and him for indulging the sensations of her chest.

Strangely enough, it was the 'different' moments that really stood out to her, or maybe that's because the pleasure 'blurred' until she later sorted it out. Such as during one point, she'd been leaning over Kiba a bit more - something he didn't mind, in general or because of her bouncing chest - she accidentally placed one of her hands on his face for balance. Rather than be annoyed, Kiba had seemed to like that, because he grinned and turned his head toward her fingers- then licked them! Her yelp of surprise only seemed to egg him on, for not only had it continued, he'd soon actually started sucking on them- oh man that was such an unexpected sensation, truly!

Even in the heat of things, he'd remembered somewhere that she didn't like biting, as his teeth were never involved on her fingers. Meanwhile, she was coming to the realization that she might actually _enjoy_ that treatment- part of her even wondered if next time he might try her feet.

Tamaki let out a breath during things, mixed with pleasure and passion; it's official, his wild antics have rubbed off on her!

And that wasn't quite a bad thing!

It all went on for quite awhile, and by the end she found her fingers near-coated with saliva, but didn't care at this point. However, Kiba suddenly sat up with a little effort - even as she slowed her thrusts due to surprise, he kissed her hard, which made groan out of 'oh yes' want and eagerly returned it. They spent quite a few seconds like that, her pressed against his chest as well as 'grinding' a little, all of which was well-received on his end- for hers, Kiba continuing to grope her chest was similarly reacted to. Then he began to have her twist, and it took her a little to follow this and keep herself 'in', but managed it... eventually she was facing away from him now, back-to-chest against him.

For a few moments it stayed as it was; Kiba kissed her hard, she returned it, and he continued to play with her chest even as her hands dug into his hair.

Then, just as wanted to start thrusting again, Kiba surprisingly had her lean forward- it took her a moment to realize exactly what this meant. Tamaki needed a few seconds to adjust her legs, and that was _after_ Kiba had to go from sitting to on-his-knees... panting a little, she settled on her hands and knees, glancing back at Kiba. He was similarly panting from passion, eyes diluted but on fire with that passion, all aimed directly at her, her body, and this entire situation - even as he leaned forward, causing her to hitch a little as the warm heat shifted her walls, his only gesture was to gently let her hair fall over one side. Just then, he leaned even further and his tongue snaked over her shoulder, to her little gasp... oh wow, she definitely seems to have a thing for his tongue motions.

That experience stuck around in her mind, even as Kiba was the first to move; a slower pace that let them adjust back, and more enjoy each other's skin contact. Tamaki immediately enjoyed that herself, not just for the sensations themselves - contrasted against his normal wilder ones - but also because this deep into things, Kiba's patience and restraint had to be at their limits-

-and he's still keeping them in check.

Things seemed to go on for half-a-minute, then Tamaki changed it up a little, increasing her pace; after registering this, Kiba followed up on it with a tight grip on her hips. Mere seconds after she started though, Kiba's hands moved up her body, and then to her yelp started to push her even more forward... under his grip, she soon found herself pressed into the pillows, the bed, with her chest squished a bit and her butt more 'up' toward him. Whether out of embarrassment, pleasure, anything else or some combination of all that, the sensations took on an even-more hot edge that left her yelling- oh man, she's really gonna get him for that later! He'll be lucky too if she actually decides she likes it, rather than wanting to throw a pillow in his face the next morning!

"Kiba!" she just managed to groan, even as the thrusts truly stimulated her walls. "Ahh!"

"Oh sorry" he breathed in her ear, similarly husky, which gave her another small chill. "Want me to stop?"

Hell if she wanted that- not only would he pause in these sensations, but he'd also win.

"You'll still- ah, still owe me" Tamaki just managed, but it was difficult to speak while moaning, especially since she's pushing back against him just as hard. His little chuckle, strained though it was with pleasure, all-but-told her to think of her best shot, just as he wanted- well they'll see who's laughing come next morning... but for right now she just wanted to focus back upon the pleasure, as she's certain he did!

...

Oh man, he's hitting a limit here... mostly mental, but a little in sexual stamina soon (only to be improved through experience); Kiba never imagined he'd be this close to letting loose, wanting to ravish Tamaki until she was begging to stop, or other such fantasies. But he knew he must, as this is the home stretch - finish things up, bear through whatever they might say/do at that 'post-afterglow' or whatever the hell they called it, then go to sleep and next morning the problem of his restraint would be solved.

He felt all that rather than thought it, which was good, as thinking would just push his restraints closer to the limit.

Just she waits for next time though, just she waits...

Kiba groaned a little when Tamaki, in her insistence to lean back, almost 'bruised' his leg with with her thigh; yeah, definitely intentional. He didn't know exactly if she liked, disliked, or a mix about his push-her-down motion, but clearly it wasn't hate since she hadn't stopped them the second it started. "If you want to end things like we started, now's your chance" he whispered in her ear again - despite herself, she had a reaction to that. "Or maybe we can- hah, keep going like this?"

She tried to stifle a moan, but didn't entirely succeed. "Don't you like this?" she breathed; he grinned a little, as she's trying to tease him.

"Ah- more than you can imagine."

Oh man, even smaller banter like that was difficult- it's the first time, so everything's great (for the good stuff) and difficult (for the not-so good), but you know what he means. Tamaki was clearly struggling to not-literally bite her tongue, for right now he actually seemed to be infuriating her... which happened on occasion, but most times she stopped him before he went too far. She chose not to say anything right away; just increased her pace, and Kiba groaned in like over that, reaching underneath her frame and gripping her breasts hard. Her letting-out-a-breath seemed to be lingering over his earlier comment, but she liked it, and still managed to lean back and kiss him hard- this time, their tongues were thoroughly involved.

"You're- mmh, ah, you're still mean."

"Isn't that what you like about me?"

Tamaki actually managed to give him a passionate-tinged dead eye- Kiba managed a chuckle then kissed her again, though it took her a few seconds to return the favor. Of course he's just teasing, and also still 'testing' things... his restraint might at the limits, but he had to see it through to the end, and next time he could oblige her much better.

By that point, his sexual edge started to get close - he instinctively got faster and faster, the one instinct he could/would/must indulge like this. Tamaki must've felt this too, for her own pace increased and their groins met with more force then ever, making them both groan in pleasure. This continued for at least half-a-minute, both of them getting in all the sensations they could on the home stretch; she at some points held his hands, which were still groping her breasts, and increasing the pressure/pleasure on them as a result, while other times she drew her nails into his skin. He not only drew his tongue over her lips, but also that shoulder thing as well, as well as some surprise trails down her neck- not new, but at this juncture was unexpected. All this while they were both groaning, moaning, the whole nine yards sound-wise, growing increasingly loud as they got closer.

Kiba just about hit that edge, and so he put everything he had into it-

-Tamaki's reactions were pretty much all yells, with some slight trouble breathing but really loving it, and he had the same 'problem'.

The moment he came, his only sound was a rather-weak groan... as if he'd expended everything during things. Tamaki didn't seem much better, as she was shaking (partly him too), both of them slowly easing from their from-behind position to laying down. It felt like all his senses were at their peak, so full of stimulation and yet no will to take advantage... in particular, he could smell every single bit of the sweat-glazed intimacy they'd just gone through, a potent mix. Yet even with all that, Kiba found that his mouth suddenly wouldn't work, other than an instinctive urge to swallow... but what could he say, other than that'd been fucking great, literally?

But like he'd said... mmh, save the big banter - ie most of it - for tomorrow.

Minutes seemed to pass like that- Tamaki's body was warm against his front, both of intertwining their legs through some instinct(s). She didn't turn her head/body, but her hand slowly came up, touching his arm then quickly moving upward... eventually it settled against his cheek, and he covered her hand with his own before kissing it. In response, she slowly slid closer, pressing more of her back against his chest, and eventually her head rested right near his neck - this close up, he could smell every bit of her hair's scent, natural and shower-related, which was a comforting sensation to his nostrils. When she didn't say anything, Kiba knew she probably wasn't gonna anymore, whether tired or not... so he wrapped his arms around her figure, holding her close to him.

The slightest sound, liking that, but little more.

Heh, even now she's still trying to tease him... or save the affections for the morning...

Probably that last one, was his last 'thought' before he drifted off.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Tamaki stirred a bit, feeling warm all over her body... but even as she half-registered this, a small irregular throb pulsed through, making her brow furrow. She slowly realized it was coming from between her legs, and then it slowly came back to her, what happened last night, as well as that right now she was back-to-chest with Kiba.

Yet somehow, she didn't really feel embarrassed; more content than anything, even if she was half-asleep.

Slowly, she rose, trying not to disturb Kiba - even as she rose, he didn't stir one bit, which almost made her think he's 'playing dead'. After all, he'd been trained as a ninja, and one part of such training was that they slept lightly... meaning right now he might be (half-)awake, only keeping his eyes closed when her gaze wasn't on him. Tamaki just smiled, un-surprised about that- ever since she'd started living here, even sleeping in the same bed, he'd made it a point to playfully watch her in the morning, claiming that he was hoping for a show. Hehe, but in reality he'd only watched her for simple reasons, such as the way she stretched, brushing her hair, and other small pleasures... others might have found that creepy, but Tamaki knew it was far from such.

Feeling so warm, so content, she remained like that for awhile... for a full minute, she even drew her fingers across his hair, just threading through it...

Carefully slipping out of bed then, trying not to shiver from the cooler air, she slipped down to the floor so Kiba would be denied seeing her bare body this early in the morning - even though she had only her underwear and the bathrobe, she slipped them on for decency's sake.

"You're always up before me."

Somehow, she wasn't really surprised; Kiba was often loud, but he could move silently if he wished. "Good morning to you too, Kiba" Tamaki breathed softly, half-turning... he was laying on his front, arms semi-crossed, still clearly half-awake himself but having a small smile.

"Yeah sure, good morning" he 'returned', before humming. "You know though, I was kinda hoping for a lap pillow this morning."

She made a show of mock-biting her lip, as if she were blushing- in reality though, that was a semi-common arrangement when they woke up. It wasn't long before she rose, though she was slower and more careful about it, and Kiba's smile slowly fell as he instantly noticed the change... and that reaction didn't change even when she tossed his boxers at him, allowing him some decency for himself. Even as she walked over and Kiba got dressed, he had little expressions that remembered the first time hurts, and often this carried over for a few days- that much was obvious. He leaned up a bit after finishing, half-helping her sit down, and Tamaki appreciated the support - after making sure she was comfortable enough, she nodded, and only then did Kiba adjust himself to lay down on her lap. He was completely mindful though, making sure his head rested more on her thighs, so that he was some distance from her core... it didn't overall matter, but she still smiled as her fingers dug through his hair again, which he let happen.

"Tamaki?"

"Hmm?"

"Soft, or normal?"

She thought a moment, familiar with this routine - whether to just enjoy this soft moment for awhile, or let them start with the normal routine from the get-go (boasts included). "In-between" Tamaki answered easily. "And to start off with, what was with 'banter about the bigger stuff', dog boy? If you were still gonna banter period, why leave those out?"

Kiba just closed his eyes, grinning. "I wanted our heads to be clear when we bantered the big stuff, cat girl'" he said without hesitation. "Like about my package (she nearly made a sound), and exactly how much you enjoyed my skills. Smaller teases like normal were just to be expected."

She wasn't exactly surprised- she knew there had to be a reason, and he'd overplay it at that. "Oh, so that was just an excuse?" Tamaki teased, moving her leg underneath his head a bit. "You just wanted me to be awed over your groin?"

"Well if you want to express awe, I won't stop you."

 _Of course_ he wouldn't.

"Maybe later, when I actually find the right words" she whispered- Kiba half-opened an eye, enough to see she meant that, if not exactly how her words sounded. "For now though, I just want to say that... well, thank you. All your instincts must've been raging, trying to get me to beg for more pleasure or similar things, and yet you kept them at bay the entire time."

Several seconds passed - Kiba didn't look away, but neither did he teasingly dismiss her words as he would've normally done; it helped that she'd said 'in-between'. "It was the first time" he said, a little short but mostly quiet, yet he remained confident in his words. "It wasn't gonna be perfect, and nothing we said or did would've changed that; it wasn't the time to let completely loose."

Tamaki leaned down, kissing him. "Even still, your restraint was admirable" she breathed against his lips, before leaning back up. "And it deserves a treat" she continued, to his small raised eyebrow.

"Is that an offer, cat girl?" he breathed back, teasing. "Or a promise for next time?"

Her heart beat faster again, feeling a little warmer at the mention of next time, particularly threatening to bring back sensations of the _first_ time. She'd never been in doubt that once done there'd be a next time, and yet it still seemed so soon to even think about that- but it's literally the morning after, so there's that too.

"A promise, dog boy."

"Then I hope you'll be ready" he mildly challenged, half-lifting his head with a gleam in his eyes. "Because I won't be holding back at all come next time."

Tamaki just kissed him again, harder than before (easily returned like the first). "I hope so" she whispered to him. "Just space things out so that it doesn't get dull."

"Just who do you think you're telling that to?" Kiba retorted, almost insulted- it nearly made her giggle. " _Of course_ I was gonna!"

"Just checking hehe."

"Grr- I hate it when you do that."

She just smirked. "Isn't the word supposed to be love?" Tamaki 'retorted' herself, which despite Kiba's intentions got a small grin out of him too.

"Like hell it is" he returned fire - sounded like it's a denial, but otherwise completely agreeing with her. Just like the complex dog boy he is, and simply her 'job' to be his cat girl- push each other whenever possible, and yet still love the other completely.

"Okay then, speaking of 'not love', wanna know what I didn't like, Kiba?" she challenged.

Kiba was all for returning fire, but with her shift to a more serious tone, had to contain it because of the serious subject matter. "Oh?" he asked after a few seconds, outwardly shrewd but completely intent otherwise.

"Well first off, much as I enjoy our banter, I found that I prefer a much less... wordy session when we're doing it" Tamaki said, trying to keep down the hotter sensations that kept threatening. Helping the matter were the flickers in Kiba's demeanor; he'd reacted to her more-irritated moments, even her psuedo-dead eye, but all the pleasure and passion had made it so both of them just glossed over it.

Now though, he knew she'd been partly serious in a way.

He raised an eyebrow then. " _Just_ when we're doing it?" Kiba asked, as if talking about the weather. "Not before I stick myself in you?"

Despite her hardest efforts, that caused her cheeks to heat- they both knew he'd done that on purpose, and his grin only made it 'worse'. "Yes, geez."

"Just making things clear" he said 'innocently'- grr.

Some morning this was gonna be... good thing she'd chosen this approach; if they'd bantered about this over breakfast instead, that'd leave him even more chances to make it more difficult for her. Then again, she'd have returned fire the same way, but then knowing Kiba (and Akamaru) that'd probably have resulted in a very messy breakfast- and she wasn't about to let that happen again.

The last few times were enough, thank you.

* * *

 **Heh, I never thought this one would turn out so long when I started writing it- but before I knew it, the fic grew and grew in word length. It isn't the first M-rated KibaXTamaki fic on here, but it is the first lemon - I suppose that'll have to do :P**

 **But with luck, it won't be the only one for long, or so I hope.**


End file.
